Chakravartin
The Golden Spider, or his real name, Chakravartin (転輪聖王) is the forefather of both the Akui Clan and the Shingetsu Clan. The originator of Senjutsu, as well as a figured deemed 'God-Like' by those who know his legend. Appearance Spider Form: Chakravartin appears as a spider-like entity made of gold plating and small thin legs. Human Form: Majority of his body turned Silver and metallic; his chest, up to underneath his eyes had been turned a charcoal black, red markings on his torso and neck leading up to his head. His teeth had become black as well, though the inside of his mouth glows red; his face resembles somewhat of a skull. Two eyes emerged from underneath his normal eyes, all four of them red; and six spikes extend from his neck, three on each side. History His origins date back to the era before the uprising of the Shinobi, the days when man would wage endless wars with each other. Chakravartin had been birthed by the Priestess Kimiko, whom was the guardian of what are now called the Ryūchi Cave; this place has been considered sacred because of the entity who made its home there: the Shinryū, who was considered just as powerful and God-like as the Shinju. Not much is actually known about his childhood other than that, one day he went deep into the Ryūchi Cave to escape the problems of the outside world.. and came across the sleeping Shinryū; whom had awoken with Chakravartin presence. The Shinryū did not become hostile, nor did it really even move; it just stared at him with lazy eyes. Feeling that the Shinryū was not a hostile being, Chakravartin approached it and sat down; the two just sorta.. chilled there fore a while. Upon Chakravartin's awakening, he found little buds sprouting from the ground; he knew it was the herb known as Marijuana. He didn't pay them any attention, and simply fell back asleep; however the Shinryū spoke shortly after he fell back asleep, and its booming voice woke him. It uttered three simple words "Smoke this shit." Being eighteen at the time, he knew exactly how to roll up and smoke, so he did just that; however this was no normal herb, no no, it was far more intense than anything he had ever smoked. The sensation the weed gave him made him higher than any other time he had ever been high before, even his first time; he connected with Nature with this weed. When he finally exhaled, another sensation hit him hard, and he felt his body being reconstructed to create another appearance, entirely different than his original one. Majority of his body turned Silver and metallic; his chest, up to underneath his eyes had been turned a charcoal black, red markings on his torso and neck leading up to his head. His teeth had become black as well, though the inside of his mouth glows red; his face resembles somewhat of a skull. Two eyes emerged from underneath his normal eyes, all four of them red; and six spikes extend from his neck, three on each side. Dawning his new appearance, he was freaked out; and asked in an exclamation what the Shinryū had done to him. The Shinryū explained that what it had done to him was share some of its own power with him. Confused by the Shinryū's words, the Shinryū only told him to meditate; Chakravartin did just that, and felt the flow of the world around him and was amazed by it. From there on in, the Shinryū taught Chakravartin everything he needed to know in order to control his power; and eventually Chakravartin mastered the art, and went on to create Senjutsu. However, Chakravartin did not possess chakra in his body, so he used his Natural Energy in place of it which resulted in stronger techniques; he also came to the point where he would not leave his Senninka form, or if he did, would change into a metallic golden spider. Chakravartin created a contract with the Shinryū for it to be his Summoning and truly became the first sage. Eventually he found himself a wife and settled down, to create a family which became the Akui Clan; the clan who absorbs Natural Energy as a Kekkei Genkai. He had also created several places throughout the world where the Natural Energy in that place was far more intense than a normal location. With this new power, and the contract made the Shinryū informed Chakravartin of the being it had created in order to protect the earth; the Wakusei Ishi, who went radical and began to destroy all humans, while he already knew of the creature's existence, he had no idea that the Shinryū had created it. None the less, because the Shinryū's power altered the body of Chakravartin, he had certain advantages that others did not. One of them was the ability to survive in almost any environment that the earth could possibly cause. Using this ability, Chakravartin traveled to the location of the Wakusei Ishi, which was in the center of the Earth; the Core. A colossal, humanoid beast constructed of a mixture of Magma and Volcanic Rock lives there, this was the Wakusei Ishi. Chakravartin attempted to fight the beast in order to subdue it and possibly put it in a comatose state; however, it proved to be too powerful, and he ended up having to seal this being inside of him. This did not make him a Jinchūriki, it made him something entirely different; even though Jinchūriki means Power of Human Sacrifice. He became the first Hashiraishi; Planetary Sacrifice. After his meeting with the Wakusei Ishi, he would be revered as a God by those that knew of his accomplishment; and also because he had achieved a level of power that was unheard of. Chakravartin eventually settled down with a woman, and had kids; two to be exact. One, born with Chakravartin's ability to absorb Natural Energy; the other born with the power of the Wakusei Ishi. These two children became the creators of two different clans. The one with Chakravartin's Natural Energy became the Akui Clan Ancestor. The one with the Wakusei Ishi's Natural Energy became the Shingetsu Clan Ancestor. On his death bed, Chakravartin knew his death would result in the releasing of the Wakusei Ishi; thus, he released the beast and separated its power through manipulating its own Natural Energy inside of itself. He split it into thousands of different Animal Grand Elders; all whom were apart of the Shingetsu Clan. Chakravartin and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki also knew each other quite well, and were good friends; mostly because both of them were Monks who wished to teach the world about the arts that they had both created. Abilities Though not a great deal is known about all the skills Chakravartin possessed, he is accepted as one of the most powerful figures in history along side Hagoromo; mostly because he was the creator of all Senjutsu, even though his own differed from the form of it used today. Also, having made a contract with a beast as powerful as the Shinju; the Shinryū. Because of his connection with the Shinryū, that is how he gained his Kekkei Genkai to absorb Natural Energy without meditation. Having been trained by the Shinryū and using his Kekkei Genkai, he created the system of ancient Senjutsu; and with time became modern Senjutsu with the application of Chakra. Senjutsu Senjutsu, Chakravartin's greatest accomplishment. The original style consisted upon constant meditation in order to absorb the Natural Energy of the world; however, considering that originally the bodies of the people at that time contained no chakra, they were able to absorb more Natural Energy than the modern Shinobi without turning into statues. Combined with his ability to absorb Natural Energy without meditation, he was a Master of the style; to the point where he could actually feel the Natural Energy within a specific location to see if it was higher than others. Bukijutsu While he could not use Chakra, he replaced chakra with Natural Energy; and because of that, it strengthened his weapons 10 fold more than using chakra would. His skill with the sword was extraordinary; along with his skill in the Bead Arts, which in all realness have two different sets of skills: Whip's, and Projectiles. Kekkei Genkai Senninka His Kekkei Genkai made him incredibly powerful in all aspects, considering that Natural Energy increases all stats of a person much higher than a normal humans. Coupled with his sheer perfection with his Kekkei Genkai; and the fact that since he was the Original user, he had no drawbacks on his technique. His Senjutsu, and Bukijutsu were more than Master Ranked, they were Perfect. Whenever he did not wish to show his true appearance, he would become a metallic Golden Spider instead of his human form.